Poketalia
by Heart Ligdarre
Summary: Sorry for delete the old one...due to errors ;v; Well then during the meeting there wa a huge explosion and why is there togepi! Summary fails...Rated T...Some swear swords and some OC on it


**A/N : Hello Hetaladies and Gentaliamen, this is Heart Ligdarre,This story is all about Italy turned into Togepi (No I do not steal ideas, I remember on Pokemon…Togepi is well same to Italy XDD) but strangely it have ability to transform to other pokemons (yes he can transform Legendary but..it used a lot of energy) but he aware not to transform due to risk of it's life span…well then let's begin**

_Chapter 1 – Huge Explosion_

The Meeting is still same as always for the countries for America jumping of one of the stupid conclusions of so he says "I'm the HERO!" quote, Japan was just agreeing for everyone's opinion, England and France are argue for comparing food and saying a lot of insults to each other, China was facepalmed and complained of how ridiculous the westerner's attitude,Russia running away from Belarus who saying "Marry Me" over and over again with a knife on her hand,Canada is still ignored to other countries, Italy was sleeping again and Germany was really annoyed of how really chaotic to their meeting and yelled really loud that whole world could heard…yep it is still same meeting.. or so it is..The meeting is on the Philippines that is belonged to someone's mansion whose friend to Philippines, Germany rollcalled the countries

_**Heart : Yay the first linebreak~**_

_**Italy : Ve~ Heart gave us the – *Heart cover Italy's mouth***_

_**Heart : Sorry Italy but you might ruined this fanfic**_

_**Italy : Ve….Ok**_

"America!"

"HAHA HERO IS ALWAYS HERE!" Germany tried to ignore America's obnoxious personality

"England!"

"Present" As England sips his tea

"France!"

"Oui~ I'm here~" as France blowed the kiss to the maid, Germany rolled his eyes

"Japan!"

"Hai! I'm here Germany-san!"

"China!"

"I'm here aru" China hugged his panda

"Russia!"

"Do you want to become with Mother Russia da?"

"U-um…" Germany stuttered due to Russia's creepy and deadly aura that surrounds him

"Canada!" said by a female nation who is pearl of orient sea as known as Philippines to save Germany from Russia, who just standed up from her chair

"I'm here Philippines!" said Canada with his quiet voice as he hugged his bear that he named 'Kumali' that keep forgetting his name, Philippines, France and America heard him but not for everyone

"Who?" questioned everyone except Canada, Philippines, America and France

"It's Canada" said France

"Who?"

"Canada bro!" said America

"Who?"

"Canada!" said Philippines

"Who?"

"CANADA!" said unison Philippines,America and France

…

…

…

"Who?"

Philippines' temper is rising up because she hate when they keep forgetting Canada..As she grabbed her two rattan sticks that are called 'Arnis' but she hid it on her back

"IT'S CANADA! CANADA IS ON NORTH AMERICA! HE IS BROTHER OF USA! HE LOVES PANCAKES! HE LOVES MAPLE SYRUP WITH IT! HE IS PRO ON ICE HOCKEY! HE ALWAYS CARRIES HIS CUTE BEAR WHO KEEP FORGETTING HIM! CA-NA-DA!" yelled Philippines in anger, all the nations are now afraid even Canada, France and America because they realized if Philippines mad, she always use her rattan sticks and that is almost killing someone

"One more 'Who?' you're dead" as she show her two rattan sticks on her back

"Hey, is something going on there Philippines?" said who entered the door that is nation of Ligdar, her human name is Heart (the fake made-up country), she is the owner the mansion

"Oh nothing Heart!" as Philippines quickly hide her rattan sticks by throwing on the window and broke the window and heard the crash of a car and broken glass and someone yelled "HEY WHO THREW THESE TWO STICKS,THAT IS SO UNAWESOME FOR HITTING SOMENE'S HEAD WHO WAS AWESOME AND CRASH MY AWESOME CAR ON TREE!" that it was Prussia who was late..Heart ignored it because she knew her Filipino friend a lot…

"Mein Gott, my brother is always late" as Germany look at broken window

"O-oh well then..s-sorry for disturbing you guys" as she exited on the World Meeting Room "I'm gonna pay for triple!" whispered Heart

"I better apologized to Heart later for the broken window" as Philippines sit on her chair between China and Japan who are still afraid from '3 centuries colonized by Spain' country

_**Heart : "Ve…I wonder how many times did she broke my window.."**_

_**Prussia : "NUU My Awesome car got crash on the tree and broke mah awesome car's window ;_;"**_

_**Philippines : "S-sorry!"**_

_**Heart : "Ve…Please don't hate Philippines Prussia!"**_

"W-well then" stuttered Germany, as he was about to rollcall again, Prussia broke in, who yelled "THE AWESOME ME IS HERE WITH THESE TWO STICKS WHO GOT THROWN, BROKE MY AWESOME CAR'S WINDOW, HIT MY HEAD AND GOT CRASH ON THE TREE"! all what Germany do is facepalm because the embarassment from Prussia's personality and Philippines buried her face on the table because she crash and broke someone's car and it's window and that's a lot of embarassment for her

"Shut up bruder and those sticks are belonged to Philippines…" explained Germany, Prussia went near to Philippines who buried her face on the table as he went to beside Philippines, Philippines showed her face (yeah she finished her 'I'm screwed' doing) Prussia was only blushed a lot due to Philippines' beautiful face

"Hey liebe I think this is yours" as he returned Philippines' two sticks to her

"O-oh thank you and I'm sorry for breaking your car's 'awesome' window, hit your 'awesome' head and crash your car on tree" Philippines apologized for breaking albino's car window and crash his awesome car

"Kesese~ It's only a car! I think I forgive you if you just kiss me~" said Prussia as he hold Philippines' chin and planned to kiss her but…

Japan draw out his katana,stand up and slash the albino but albino dodge it, China stand up and doing his fighting stance and he punch extreme speed but albino still dodge it, someone throw the gigantic axe with name on the handle 'Spain' on the broken window and luckily it miss to Prussia and it was stuck on the table with the note says 'Don't touch Mi Hija fusosososo~',and someone shooting on the window and tried to aim to albino but luckily for albino who able to dodge and someone yelled "Sanguinosa cazzo merda (bloody fucking shit) you're fucking lucky you potato bastard number two!" it was Romano who was shooting with his Ak-47 (let's say rifle), Germany draw out his whip and slash at Prussia even he was his older brother ,Russia hold his pipe and kol'ed a lot and slash Prussia by same time, America shoot him with his pistol and England doing his fire spell and it appeared on the ground but the awesome albino able to dodge because everyone was jealous…er I mean he touch their love….wait the portal appeared and the two rays that is color black and white was about to hit Prussia but…you know what happened, "HEY DON'T TOUCH HER!" yelled by a same nation of Heart on the portal but as a boy and his name is Spade..and the portal disappeared

_**Heart : Spade, that's no fun, the narrator didn't finish it's—**_

_**Spade : All right…sorry…**_

"U-um I think I do it later…" Prussia went to his seat, everyone who wanted to kill Prussia might be later if the meeting is done, so they hide they're weapons and sat down like nothing happened to their love "So unawesome" thought Prussia

"W-well back to the meeting.." Germany rollcall everyone…but as he called Italy

"Italy!"

…

"Italy!"

…

Italy didn't respond

"Mein Gott, he skipped the meeting again.." Germany pinch the bridge of his nose as he sigh they begin the meeting…but…during the meeting, there was a strong explosion out of nowhere and they realized they heard a shriek it might be Heart or Italy, everone went outside and it was a mess, one bomb enough to make mess of it

_**Heart : Remember this is Chapter One ok!**_

_**Italy : Ve~ Don't worry she won't bite you!**_

_**Heart : I-italy!**_

"Heart!" as Philippines saw her on the rubble with a lot of bruise and cuts, everyone helped carried her and bring her to Italy and Philippines' room (roommates room) and lay her to the bed

_Few minutes later_

"W-where am I?" Heart look on the side to see her Filipino friend with worried face and got brightened because Heart awake

"You're on my room"

"Is that so…" Heart sitted on Philippines' bed and hugged Philippines

"WAH PHILIPPINES IT WAS SO SCARY!"

"Don't worry…I'm here…" Philippines hugged Heart back, after few minutes they pulled away their hug

"W-what happened Philippines?"

"W-well we heard a huge explosion and when we went outside we saw you unconscious under the rubble and you were badly hurt…I'm really worried for you Heart…please don't do it again you stupid, I thought you died!"

"V-ve Don't worry I'm still alive haha.."

"You know…you remind of Italy due to your cheerful personality"

"Well I am Italy's alternate dimension self..well I ean MY DIMENSION!"

Silence and the only heard is the voice of other countries on outside the room and the boiling water someone must be making pasta for Heart..Silence broke when Heart spoke (rhymes XD)

"I-is Italy here?" Philippines just shook her head saying Italy is not here

"W-well who make pasta?"

"It's Germany.."

"Yay~" Philippines and Heart heard the door knocked

"Come in" said Philippines,as the door open, the two nations Germany and Japan entered the room while Germany holding each four pastas on the tray (for four of them of course) and put on the table

"Thank you guys!" said Heart, as they stand up and seat on the chairs and eat the pasta, Japan's pasta have tuna on it and use chopsticks, Germany's pasta have wurst on it, Philippines' pasta have tocinno on it and Heart was just normal on it (like Italy)

As they finish their eating, someone just yelled "COOL! ISN'T THIS?!" Philippines was facepalm that she know who yelled and it was America

"Oh great, now what?!" Heart tugged Philippines shirt,

"Um Philippines…" Philippines look at her

"What's wrong?" questioned Philippines to her best friend

"D-did I told you about what happened?"

"N-no?"

"Because it was pokemon…I know you might think I'm crazy but I been attacked by Houndour and doing shadow ball at me"

"Hm…but there's no way that my created games are here… Heart-chan" said Japan who was shocked that his creations were on their world

"I know! But…Look by yourself.." Everyone followed what Heart said and they saw was togepi who was crying..on the floor

_**Heart : "Oh my god, I been mobbed by plot bunnies that turn into plot humans thanks to England! HELP ME!"**_

_**Italy : "V-ve Germany help!"**_

_**England : "Bloody hell my spell is failed again!"**_

"Hey dude and dudettes it's Togepi!" America pointed at pokemon who was crying a lot

Everyone except Heart and America was shocked and jaw dropped that Heart saying was true…There are pokemon on their world that Japan created..

_**Heart **_: _**" Once again I been survive from plot bun - er I mean plot humans…Well then this is mah second fanfic and remember I don't want or have beta-tester and I suck at English because my first laguage is Filipino well then Romano please get down on that tree and you know what you do!**_

_**Romano : Ok ragazza…One flame I'mma shoot you and…please review OK!**_

_**Spain : And she said she forgot to put disclaimer…ahem the disclaimer that she don't own anything except the ones aren't official (Heart and Philippines) and I better get my axe back!**_

_**Heart : Well please review…or not..I do not like someone have to force review though…but if you have idea for the next chapter please PM or review ok!**_

_**UPDATE :**_

_**Heart : Ve…I really hate my laptop's keyboard that I get misspelled and you know the errors ;.; well I hope you enjoy to reading…Oh about the next chapter…you know that I have a life at school, so I'm very busy right now…I'm really sorry but I might post another chapter on weekends or summer vacation :DDD Don't worry I won't abandoned this V0**_


End file.
